fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Mandi
Mandi is a female customer that made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. She is the female worker at Papa's Wingeria. Flipdeck info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Chicken wings Hates: Changing diapers Mandi is an award winning chef at the world-renowned restaurant, Papa's Wingeria. What started as a quick vacation to Starlight City became a rather permanent, part-time job for her. When Mandi’s not frying up crispy wings and shrimp, she’s busy taking care of her twin daughters. Tony loves to brag about Mandi’s awesome job and how the family gets all the free wings they can eat! Appearance In Papa's Pizzeria, Mandi has long brown hair. Starting with Papa's Burgeria, her hair style has been straightened into a bob. Her clothing is a t-shirt with owly designs and light denim jeans with light stripes. Her belt has an anchor on it and she wears shoes with pink at the end and silver laces. Lighter highlights were added to her hair in Papa's Freezeria, along with a slight change of her owly shirt. Clean-Up Styles Papa's Bakeria Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 4 pepperonis (Right) * 6 mushrooms (Top and Bottom Left) * 30 minutes (1/2 of meter) * Sliced into 8 pieces. Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Cheese * Ketchup * Onion * Lettuce * Tomato * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Soft * Steak * Brown Rice * Sour Cream * Tomatoes * Cheese Papa's Freezeria,HD and To Go! * Medium Cup * Strawberries * Strawberry Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Topping * Sprinkles * 3 Cherries Papa's Pancakeria * 3 Blueberry Pancakes * Whipped Cream * Raspberries * Drink: ** Small Iced Tea Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Swiss Cheese * Mayo * Onion * Lettuce * Tomato * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 4 Buffalo Wings * 8 BBQ Strips * 4 Carrots * Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog on a Regular Bun * Onions * Relish * Ketchup * Pickle * Drink and Popcorn: **Large Tangerine Pop ** Small Cotton Puffs Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner A * Blueberry Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Pink Frosting ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Candy Egg (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Cherry ** Candy Egg (Marshmallow in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** White Frosting ** Cotton Candy Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle in other holidays) ** Jelly Beans (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) ** Bunny Ear Candy (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Candy Egg (Cherry in other holidays) ** Bunny Ear Candy (Marshmallow in other holidays) Papa's Pastaria *Regular Fettuccine *Garlic Basil *Crushed Croutons (No other toppings in other holidays) *4 Clams *4 Shrimps *Crescent Roll Papa's Donuteria *Regular Round Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Chocolate Icing **Wildberry Shake Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle in other holidays) *Chocolate Ring Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Strawberry Icing **Chocolate Drizzle (None in Easter) **Rainbow Sprinkles *Blueberry Egg Donut with Boston Cream (Ring in other holidays) **Sky Blue Icing **Raspberry Bark **Jelly Beans (None in other holidays) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Philly Steak slices (right) *6 Fresh Garlic cloves (right) *4 Mushrooms (bottom left half) Papa's Cheeseria *Flatbread with Monster Muenster (Aged Gouda in other holidays) *Philly Steak *Sauteed Onions *Tomato *Spooky Slaw (Deep-Fried Pickles in other holidays) *Southwest Sauce *Regular *Fries: **French Fries **Ranch **Chives Papa's Bakeria *Graham Cracker Crust *Jellybean Jam (Strawberry Filling in other holidays) *Jellybean Jam (Strawberry Filling in other holidays) *Jellybean Jam (Dragonfruit Filling in other holidays) *Jellybean Jam (Dragonfruit Filling in other holidays) *Vented Crust *Wildberry Whip (Outer Ring; Whipped Cream in other holidays) *8 Cremebuury Eggs (Inner Ring; No other toppers in other holidays) *8 Raspberries (Inner Ring) Ranks to unlock her * Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 17 * Papa's Burgeria: Rank 5 * Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 38 * Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 28 * Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 4 * Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 17 * Papa's Pastaria: Rank 39 * Papa's Donuteria: Rank 5 * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 22 * Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 16 * Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 17 Unlockable toppings along with her *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Cotton Candy Drizzle. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Crescent Roll. *In Donuteria, she is unlocked with Chocolate Drizzle. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Bunny Ear Candy and Battenberg Cake. *In Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Jelly Beans. Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She earned more votes than Olga and Tohru, but lost to Prudence in the Onion Division finals. Because she was the runner-up in the Onion Division, he earned the Wild Card spot and advanced to the Semi-Finals. She lost to Peggy in the semi-finals. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Trivia *Her avatar is based on a real person. Mandi is Tony's wife in real life. *The "owly" shirt that Mandi wears in the game is based on an actual shirt in her wardrobe. *In Papa's Freezeria, she and her husband Tony are the first two customers. * Mandi is the second customer who did not debut in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! to become a chef (after Alberto). Order Tickets Mandi Pizzeria.png|Mandi's Pizzeria order Mandi Papa's Burgeria.jpg|Mandi's Burgeria Order manco.png|Mandi's Taco Mia Order Mandi Papa's Freezeria.jpg|Mandi's Freezeria Order Mandi's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Mandi's Pancakeria Order Mandi Burgeria HD.png|Mandi's Burgeria HD order Chuckwingeria.png|Mandi's Wingeria Order Mandi normal.png|Mandi's Cupcakeria regular order Mandi HD.png|Mandi's Freezeria HD order Mandi thanks.png|Mandi's Pastaria order during Thanksgiving Mandi Normal order.png|Mandi's Pastaria regular order Mandi's Cheeseria Order during Halloween.png|Mandi's Cheeseria order during Halloween Mandi Easter.png|Mandi's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Easter mandicupcakeriatogo.jpg|Mandi's Cupcakeria To Go order during other holidays Mandi Cupcakeria HD.png|Mindy's Cupcakeria HD order during Easter Gallery Mandi (Taco Mia).png|Mandi's appearance in Papa's Burgeria and Taco Mia! Mandisolary.jpg Mandi.png Mandi-Mandi.jpg|A Mandi look-alike with Mandi Workers mandi.jpg Mandi Solary.jpg Tony and family.png|Mandi, Tony and their daughters. PerfectMandi!.png|"Great, Tony and the kids are gonna be happy!" Angrybirdsrocks323.JPG|How Mandi Evolved 60.jpg Mandi and Tony.jpg|Mandi and Tony waiting side by side. bitmap.png Black beans.png|Mandi is not pleased. Mandi Thumbs Up.PNG|Mandi thumbs up Monster hamburger.jpg|Mandi will not be pleased for that monster hamburger-. Angry mandi.jpg|What is meant by this stupid joke? Tell me Cooper! Poor Mandi.png|Mandi is not pleased. Wingeria Chefs.png 968.png Perfect Breakfast for Mandi.png mand not a star customer.png|Mandi when she is not a star customer s.png|Taylor is perfect! Mandi in Papa's Pastaria.png perfect pasta and gold badge.png Perfectmandi.png Lisa perfec 2 close.png|Let's share the perfect donuts! Ohh.PNG|So what's this, then? Much people.jpg mandi perfect.png|Ladies get the best donuts in this dining room!!!! Additional: Bronze Award! Mandi n cooper perfect.png|Mandi gets a perfect again!!! Blog server 01.jpg|Mandi in Wingeria HD HD ios 152.png Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.31.56.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.59.30.png|Mandi is not pleased imagesTCX2R0F0.jpg imagesLXLWHXCJ.jpg imagesE23SI41Y.jpg 00000000.png|Monica (A Custom Worker) has got the same shirt like Mandi in Papa's Cupcakeria. Cupcakeriaday33.png|Mandi is unlocked! R23.jpg Poor Mandi and Big Pauly.png|Sorry, madam, we didn't ask for raw chocolate donuts. Mad Mandi.png|Mandi sticking her tongue out in anger. mandiperf.jpg|Perfect Order with Mandi in Papa's Wingeria Bandicam 2015-04-09 13-52-03-198.jpg|Mandi is Happy with her Sundaes! Mandi Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png Mandi .jpg|Mandi as Worker in Papa's Cheeseria (Fake) File:Screenshot_(72).png|thumb|The three real people. Screenshot (71).png|Glitch!, Strawberry Drizzle Mandicleanup.png|a clean up for mrs solary Mandi - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Mandi Style B in Papa's Bakeria Mandi_Perfecto_Bakeria.png My Order Served and Not Pleased.png|Mandi and Nick are not pleased when I served them My order. Fan Art File:Mandi_Drawing.png Mandi and Tony Solary.jpg images.jpg|This is from me Mandi Stay strong with Tony MandiChibiMaker.jpg|chibi Mandi with the wingeria uniform and pizzeria hair Mandi lemonade813.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:M Characters